Never Look Back
by CrazyAuthoress225
Summary: This is my rewrite of Beyblade with fluff but what do you expect from me.Have you wondered how Lily ended up in her predicament.Well this story takes place in metal fusion seven years before Blader Trainers answering any questions you've ever had.How did Lily and Kyouya get started?Where did she come in?Who are all twelve of her cousins?
1. Chapter 1

I wake up and dash out. Its a beautiful day in Koma village my home. Last night was the ceremony of pegesus. By now my brother will have been sworn in as the new gaurdian of the pegesi and will have inherited the bey Storm Pegasus. I pull out my bey Fury Wyvern and whisper, "soon we can battle Ginga and Pegasus."

"Hey Hyoma, hey Jenna," I say walking up to my light haired friend and brown haired cousin. "Do you know where my brother and dad are?"

"Oh you poor thing," Jenna exclaims. "You haven't heard. Some people came and took Ldrago. Your dad was killed in a rock fall trying to stop them." I stand still as a statue praying that its all a prank but knowing in my heart that this is something they wouldn't joke about.

"I'm sorry Lily." The sorrow in Hyoma's voice confirms my fears. Hes gone.

"Where are Ginga and Jewel?" My voice comes out barely more than a whisper.

"Jewel's still asleep. Ginga's at the cave. You should go talk to him. He won't leave the cave and you may be the only one who can get him to come down."

"Okay." I run to the cave to see Ginga outside it, crying on the ground. "Ginga," I whisper. I go over to him and wrap my arms around him. We sit there for a long time and eventually Jewel joins us.

The next day we all decide there's nothing left for us here. Jewel has decided that she will go to America and stay with two of our cousins and some friends she met at a bey tournament. Some Masamune guy and his friends. Ginga has decided that he will go on a training journey around Japan. I don't know what I'll do. Maybe I'll do like Ginga and go on a journey.

We're at the cliff overlooking Koma village. We turn and see ten of our cousins, Hyoma, and Hoykuto standing and waving to us. We turn around and set off down the mountain never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand in metal bey city. This is where my journey has lead me. I take out my bey fury wyvern and ask, "why?" Of course I don't get an answer from it. I jump down the ledge and walk into town.

"BEY BOYS AND GIRLS. GET READY TO RUMBLE AT THE METAL BEY CITY ANNUAL TOURNAMENT! YOU MUST HAVE 10,000 BEY POINTS TO ENTER!," Blader DJ yells from a Tv scaring me out of my wits. I take out my point counter and look at it.

11,527

Looks like I can enter this one. Well I better get to the regestration. I start running down the streets and find the arena. A lot of people are already here though most are probably spectators. I find registration quickly enough. "Hello I would like to register."

"Alright I just need your name the name of the bey you'll be using and to see your point counter."

"Lily Hagane, and Fury Wyvern," I say handing him my counter.

"Looks like your ready to go. That's a lot of points you have," he says looking over my shoulder at a blader about my height with green hair and light blue eyes. "My advice is even if you don't win this, is to get out of town quickly after the tournament. There are face hunters around these parts."

The guy with green hair sneezes then loudly states, "alright who's talking about me."

"Watch out for green hair over there hes their leader. They say he fights like a lion."

"Thanks for the tip." And with that I walk to the staging area to get ready.

"NEXT IS THE ONE AND ONLY FLEET FOOTED GUY KOVU," blader dj yells loudly. "AND HIS OPPONENT, THE RISING STAR FROM THE BEY VILLAGE, ITS LILY HAGANE." I step out and see the crowd. Dorks. The only reason they're up there is because they couldn't get enough points.

"I feel weird about fighting a girl," kovu says.

"You afraid of me. You should be. Cause I hold the anger of the wyvern that only I can control. My bey is fury wyvern. You wont stop me in my ultimate goal to crush the one who killed my dad, the holder of Ldrago. Your going down."

"You asked for it." We both take aim

"3..."

"2..."

"1... Let it rip."

With that we launch. I don't waste time.

"WYVERN'S FURY." With one hit its over and I walk away. As I walk away I see the green haired blader in the crowd and catch his eye. His eyes are a piercing ice blue. I walk away to go watch the next battle.

"NEXT IS THE GUY FROM THE SKY, GIVE IT UP FOR TSUBASA." Out walks a young teen of about fourteen. He has silver hair and golden eyes. "AND HIS OPPONENT IS OUR VERY OWN LION TAMER, THE ONE THE ONLY KYOUYA." Out walks green hair. So Kyouyas his name. They take aim with out any words.

"3..."

"2..."

"1... Let it rip."

And with that they're off. His bey is a green color. Why am I not surprised. Tsubasas is a purple color and has a graceful form. They both look strong. This will be interesting.


End file.
